Music is fire
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: *the ppg and rrb are assigned to partner up as song duets for the biggest musical challenge they will face will they be able to get along enough to be able to preform and maybe fall in love* warning swearing and sex at some point :)
1. Chapter 1

*the ppg and rrb are assigned to partner up as singing duets for the biggest musical challenge they will face will they be able to get along enough to be able to preform and maybe fall in love*

I don't own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruffs or any song written in this story so just enjoy and have fun :)*

(Blossom pov )

I wake up and smash my alarm clock... again. Yeah me Blossom the goody two shoes has some pent up anger with her alarm in the morning. My annoyance fades when I smell food, Bubbles definitely had some great stuff cooking.

I yawn and stretch my long limbs. "Buttercup get up!" I hear her groan in annoyance. I sigh and get up walking to her room, and pulling the blankets off her. "Hey Blossy! I was sleeping!" She got up growling.

"Get up when I call and I won't have to do that" I say going back to my room. I walk into my personal bathroom and take a shower. I brush my thigh length auburn hair and put it in a ponytail my signature bow on top of it. I put on my black yoga pants, a white tank top and a pick cardigan. I slip on my black sandals and grab my pink over the shoulder backpack and red purse heading downstairs.

I see Buttercup at the table her shoulder length black hair with green and white streaks was in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a black corset top and black jeans with a wallet chain. Her black platforms were up on another chair. "The kitchen isn't a lounge feet off!" I say and I see her roll her eyes taking her feet off the chair. Her backpack laid on the floor.

I look at my blue sister and see her butt length blond waves tied back in a braid. She was wearing blue jeans and a white frilly off the shoulder shirt that had blue lace details. She wore white flip-flops to complete the look.

"Morning Bubbles what's for breakfast?" I ask sitting down. "Pancakes and bacon with sausage" she smiled setting it on the table. "I can't believe we get fucking partners in music club today" Buttercup said jamming a sausage into her mouth. I cringe and eat my food a little slower afraid Buttercup's eating would telepathically make me choke.

"Worst would be the ruffs but we'll deal with it if it does go that route" I say glaring at my sister's fondness of swearing. "Boomer is cute it might not be so bad" Bubbles said in a zen vibe.

Oh where are my manners! I am Blossom leader ( aka the eldest and smarts) of the heroine group the powerpuff girls. My sisters are Buttercup (aka tough middle child), and Bubbles (aka the youngest and calmest).

We have grown so much since we were kids. I am 5,7 with a curvy figure and I am average C in the bust but my butt is huge. Buttercup is 5,10 and is athletic but curvy with an average C bust and a shapely butt. Bubbles is 5,7 with a very curvaceous figure D in the bust and cute bubble butt.

We get up from the table and get ready to go. Bubbles grabbed her huge purse that she uses for school work and woman essentials and Buttercup and I grab our things taking off into the air.

(Brick pov)

I throw may alarm clock out the window and chuckle when I hear someone scream and a car honk. I sit up cracking my neck, and sniff the air. I smelled bacon, Boomer was cooking. I get up and bang on my green brother's door "Butch you sack of shit wake up or I'll give you a reason!" I hear him get up and open the door grumbling. I glare at him and he shuts the door to get ready.

I go to my room and hop a quick shower. I put my back length hair in a ponytail, it was fucking knotted today. I put on my red t-shirt, black hoodie and jeans. I put on my hat and red pumas.

I walk to the kitchen and see Butch leaning against the doorframe wearing a black ripped tank top with a band logo with some black ripped jeans, his hair was short and spiked and his shoes were black leather combat boots.

Boomer had on a long sleeve blue shirt, with blue jeans. His hair was slicked back with gel. He was wearing blue converse.

"What's the grub bitch" Butch asks sitting down at the table. "It's eggs and bacon dipshit" Boomer said rolling his eyes and putting the food on the table. They start a debate that was quickly ended by my fists slamming on the table signaling them to shut up.

"I can't wait to see our partners for music club I hope it's those puffs because Butterbitch is smoking" Butch said grinning and eating like a fucking pig. I glare at him in disgust and grunt in response. Boomer blushed, what an idiot.

Sup bitches I'm Brick Jojo (aka the eldest and only brains) of the rowdyruffs. With my brothers Butch (aka middle, brawn) and Boomer (aka youngest and most zen). I am 6,2 lean and muscular. Butch is 6,5, tattooed and more muscular. Boomer is 6,2 lean with some muscle.

We get up and get ready to leave and flew out the door it shut from the force of our take off. We get to music club which was in the auditorium in the morning, which was the only bad thing about it. We see there puffs already there and sit down.

To be continued

* I'm doing the impossible and am posting 2 chapters at once! Please review anything because I want opinions I enjoy creating a ton of content for you guys :)*


	2. Chapter 2

*now is the pair up and actual story ebjoy the 2 chapters at one :) I'm putting a lot of effort into this and would love the feed back :) please review positive and constructive criticism would be nice :)*

(Brick pov)

We sat in the auditorium waiting for the damn woman to tell us what we had to do, and with who we had to do it with. My brothers were chuckling to each other, but stopped when I glare at them motioning them to pay attention. God I swear they had the attention span of small children.

"As you know my fellow performers that we will be partnering people with someone who I think would compliment each other greatly for our duet performances" she smiled making me scowl slightly. We all have been in this school program for 2 years and they're doing this now. These people were kinda slow the only reason we joined this club was our love of music.

"Kristen with Stewart, Mitchel with Robin, Chris with Suzy, Joe with Kimberly, Butch and Buttercup, Brick and Blossom, Boomer and Bubbles" she said looking at all of us. "Are you kidding me!" I hear the green puff yell from her seat making me shake my head.

"Ms. Utonium I suggest you learn to deal with this or you can kiss your time here goodbye!" This made her shut up. I look to Butch who had a shit eating grin, and Boomer who blushed. my eyes wander and I find myself in a stare down with the pink puff herself.

I smirk and she rolls her eyes turning to her sisters. Beginning search through my phone for a song I notice she was wearing yoga pants...score one for me.

(Blossom pov)

Figures we get into the program for 2 years and have nothing to do with the ruffs and now we gotta sing with them. Bubbles smiled at the change, Buttercup was furious and I just decided to deal with it. I sigh and look up at him again his red eyes were on mine quicker than most react. That's how you can tell when someone is sharp, how quickly they can start eye contact.

They weren't evil anymore, just kinda annoying...well Boomer was too chill to annoy me. We sat there listening to this woman talk for a good while and tells us we have 3 months to pick a song and practice it. She finally let's us go meet up with our partners. I see Butch calmly walk to a pouting Buttercup and Bubbles walk up to Boomer hugging him. Brick smirks and jumps over the seats to me. "So pinkie we gotta pick a song and I've got an idea if you don't mind" I nonchalantly sat down and point to the seat next to me.

He plopped next to me and startled me making me glare "sorry" he murmured getting his phone and turning on a song that I am surprised I loved instantly. "That's the one" I say looking at him with a mildly appreciating expression. "Really...sweet" he said red eyes wide. "Yea it suits us well..." I say, I was happy about the fact that we picked a song quickly I guess that's the perks of a counterpart the similar interests. I get up ushering him to walk to class with me.

He got up and smirked, following me. I sigh and hope for the best he seemed to be very complying witch was nice.

(Buttercup pov)

Great I got this dipshit! He walked over to me calmly witch surprised me and handed me a paper with a surprisingly good song on it. Might not be so hard at least we like the same shit. "That song is fine" I say glumly, I see him smirk. "That was easy I thought you'd tell me no" he chuckled making me roll my eyes.

"I can't deny good music...walk with me I want to talk practice location" I say in a gruff tone making him follow me. I'd say though this fucker is tall because I'm wearing platforms and he's still taller. I smirk at the band logo on his shirt "nice" I say pointing at it. He smirked nodding and continued walking.

(Bubbles pov )

"Hey Boomie" I smile and hug him, he blushed a bit and showed me his phone. I loved the song he showed me "that's a great pic Boomer!" I say high fiving him. "Okay now where are we practicing?" He asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Walk with me and I'll decide with you" I say grabbing his arm. He starts walking with me. I smile he was so calm now unlike his brothers. I guess you could expect that, but you don't expect is that we both have a breaking point and crossing that was a very bad idea. So being chill was our best option in the long run.

(narrator's pov)

Blossom and Brick decided on his room at the ruffs. Buttercup and Butch decided on the puff's garage. Lastly Boomer and Bubbles decided on her room because it would be the most chill.

The school day went on as usual class after boring class. At lunch the Puffs discussing their situations with the boys. Buttercup was annoyed but tolerable she wasn't as furious as earlier. Bubbles was happy and optimistic about it. Blossom was chill and ready to get it over with Brick was actually behaving so she crossed her fingers.

At the boys table Butch was smirking and chilling out with his brothershe had an amused, but chill look on his face. Boomer was blushing but chill at the same time he was doodling on a piece of paper. Brick couldn't stop smirking thinking about the pink Puff maybe the performance will be good after all.

To be continued

*next couple chapters will be their entertaining practice sessions :P I hope people like this :) *


	3. Chapter 3

*Here is Brick and Blossom's practice session :P*

( Blossom pov )

Here it goes...I was on my way to the ruffs where I would practice with Brick. I was nervous because he is very unpredictable and kind of an ass. I knock on the door and see Brick answer without a shirt...dammit.

"Why hello little Blossom flower come in and let's get started shall we" he smirked and I nodded slowly walking inside. "What you drink? Soda, juice,...beer?" He said the last one in a very teasing tone. "I'll have water thank you!" I say hanging up my cardigan by the door.

"Pft that's kinda bland, but whatever...go upstairs it's the red door I'll meet you there when I bring the shit up" he said smirking and going to the fridge. "I'd appreciate it if tone down on the swearing please" I say rolling my eyes.

He gives me a bored look "dick, fuck, ass, cock, pussy, bitch" he deadpanned going back to the fridge. I huffed in annoyance and went upstairs. What do you know the real Brick is coming through hard today.

I enter his room and it's surprisingly clean and organized. I put my purse on his dresser and I sit on his bed and play a song to warm up my voice. I jump in the middle of my practice when Brick kicked the door open. He carried a tray of snacks and just a water for me. "Won't you need a drink?" I ask him raising a brow. "I got a mini fridge of the shit you didn't want in here so yes I have drinks for myself" he got out a big Bluetooth speaker and sat it in front of the bed.

"First I want to warm up with one song and then practice our song! You get me? Just to test the waters" he said sitting on his bed grabbing a soda from the mini bar next to it.

"Sounds fair" I say standing up to grab something from my bag. "Nice ass" I hear him say, I whip around and glare at him. "Can you not!" I huff and sit back down. "You chose to wear those pants" he said in a very amused tone.

"Shut up" I pout making him roll his eyes. "Do you know airplanes by B.O.B ft Hayley Williams?" He asked setting his phone up to the speaker. "Yes I do...it's a good song" I say getting ready. "Good because that's what we are warming up with" he smirked playing it.

[Chorus: Hayley Williams]

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now

[Verse 1: B.o.B]

Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish

To go back to a place much simpler than this

'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'

And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

And all the pandemonium and all the madness

There comes a time where you fade to the blackness

And when you starin' at that phone in your lap

And you're hopin' but them people never call you back

But that's just how the story unfolds

You get another hand soon after you fold

And when your plans unravel in the sand

What would you wish for if you had one chance?

So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late

I'm on my way so don't close that gate

If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight

And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

[Chorus: Hayley Williams (B.o.B)]

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)

I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)

I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

[Verse 2: B.o.B]

Yeah, yeah, somebody take me back to the days

Before this was a job, before I got paid

Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank

Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway

And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it

But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant

I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes

Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days

Before the politics that we call the rap game

And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape

And back before I tried to cover up my slang

But this is for the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?

So can I get a wish

To end the politics

And get back to the music

That started this shit?

So here I stand and then again I say

I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes

[Chorus: Hayley Williams (B.o.B)]

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)

I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)

I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

[Outro: B.o.B {Hayley Williams}]

I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh oh}

I-I-I could really use a wish right now

Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}

I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now

A wish, a wish right now

{A wish right now}

His ability to rap that stunned me, and he was obviously impressed with my singing. "Nice we'll kick ass at this no problem" he said getting our actual song ready.

We practice it and Brick had the face he makes when he's got a really and I mean REALLY good idea. "You can produce fire from your body like me right?" He asked sounding really happy about something. "Yeah I can" I say raising a brow again, where was he getting at?

For the next half hour he explained his idea. I admit it now it was a REALLY awesome idea to literally heat up the performance. Even though he's a...ahem ...dick, I actually was glad he was smart enough to wow a crowd.

"Now we take a break hotness" he said drinking his drink. "Please don't call me that..." I say drinking my water and eating a dorito. "Not my fault you guys got hot" he smirked crushing the can in his hand and throwing it out. "That's creepy" I say shaking my head. "Admit it you think I'm hot too" he pointed to himself still with thar god damn smirk.

"I don't have to say anything" I say crossing my arms and looking away from him. I feel him grab my shoulders from behind and flop me on to my back. I scream out on shock and grab my chest to stop it from bouncing. I see his face over mine and I do admit he is very attractive... okay he's freaking hot, but it's Brick we're talking about.

I put my hand over his face and push it away from me. I sit up and I hear him laughing clutching his stomach. "You're so cute when I scare you" he laughed harder. I turn my head and lazer him in the stomach. "Ow you bitch!" He said glaring at me.

"Awe you're so cute when you're in pain" I chuckle making him smirk devilishly. I look at him with wide eyes next thing I know the both of us are on the floor with him pinning me and me struggling to get free. "Still the mischievous young ruff at heart aren't we?" I glare and sigh in defeat.

"Still the prissy little puff you always will be aren't we?" He mocked back. "Can you get off me you are crushing my boobs!" I yell making him laugh and get off me.

"Did I hurt the tender melons?" He asked in a mocking way. "I'm about to crush your small berries if you don't quit that" I warn him, he gave me a scared look and covered his crotch. I actually started laughing and he was the annoyed one.

We practice a couple more times and it actually went smoother than expected with the occasional inappropriate comment from Brick. At least it won't wreak music club for me even if I have to work with Brick.

*next is Buttercup and Butch's session lol will she kick his face in we'll see XD*


	4. Chapter 4

*now it's Butch and Buttercup's practice session :)*

(Butch's pov)

I get to the puff's house and knock loudly. I see Bubbles answer letting me in "red door in the kitchen leads to the garage" she said going back upstairs. I smirk, I hear music come from behind the door and get a little idea. I peak through the door to see Buttercup facing the big sound system obviously finding a song. Her guard was down big time because she hummed a shook her head to the tune. I couldn't help but stare at her ass while she danced.

I quietly shut the door and creep up behind her. I get as close to her ear as I can without getting detected and yell "I'm here mother fucker!". She screamed and turned around punching me in the chest. I lean against the wall, and was basically coughing/laughing from the force. "You dick!" She said glaring at me. "I *cough* can't *cough cough* believe I scared you" I say gasping for air.

"Next time I'll collapse your fucking lung!" She says in a warning tone. "Oh baby you can't hurt this" I say pointing to myself. "As I recall I just fucking did" Buttercup said smirking. I poke her tit and he grabs my finger bending it. "Stop that!" She glares.

I rip my hand from her and smirk. "Okay we should practice with a different song and then the actual song just to see how we sound together " I say pointing to the stereo system. "That's an actual good idea... I'm impressed you aren't totally a dipshit" she raised a brow. "Yeah but I'm your dipshit aren't I Butters" I smirk. She flips me off and I laugh at her. She was so hot when she had an addittude. It's what made her who she was, a nice little spitfire.

I find a song to practice and show her. She nodded and got the cord to plug my phone in. "Alright asshole I'm ready" she said clearing her throat. I smirk and doddle for a minute making her impatient. "Dammit Butch just play the mother fucking song!" She put her hands on her hips making me laugh again.

*Butch*

Burning here, in the room

Feeling that the walls are moving closer

Silent scene the dark takes me

Leads me to the ending of another day

I'm haunted

*Buttercup*

Tell me who you are. I am spellbound

You cannot have this control on me

Everywhere I go I am spellbound

I will break the spell you put on me

*Butch*

Velvet drapes, glowing candles

Silent whispers of words inside of my head

The night that comes, it waits for me

Lift me to the ending of another day

I'm haunted

*Buttercup*

Tell me who you are. I am spellbound

You cannot have this control on me

Everywhere I go I am spellbound

I will break the spell you put on me

Tell me who you are. I am spellbound

You cannot have this control on me

Everywhere I go I am spellbound

I will break the spell you put on me

*Butch and Buttercup*

Everywhere I go I am spellbound

Everywhere I go I am spellbound

Everywhere I go I am spellbound

I will break the spell you put on me

I was fucking stunned, her voice was amazing. She was probably surprised by me, because her eyes were huge. I turn on our actual song and had a plan about our performance. We finish and I laid my plan out to her. "Yea that could work" she actually smiled at me.

"Hehehe what do you say? Am I hot and smart or what!" I say flexing. "Don't push it dumbass" she gave me a warning look. I stick my tongue out at her, and cross my eyes. "Real mature Butch " she held back a laugh.

"Pft I'm mature" I say pouting at her. She left to go to the bathroom and I took the opportunity to scare her again. I hid behind the car parked at the other part of the garage. She took a long time and I started getting really bored.

I see her enter and hold back a chuckle. "Butch?...Buuutch? Where are you?" She walks around the garage and when she is exactly at the car I jump out and scream "BUTTERCUP!".

She screamed and fell on her ass "you son of a bitch!" She gets up and jumps on top of me. "Why do you have to be a little fucking shit!" She said trying to punch me. I was laughing and finally pinned her against the floor "God I love doing that" I say my breathing heavy from laughing.

"Just when I was starting to get fond of you?!" She glared at me. "I already thought you were smoking" I said smirking. She blushed and looked away from me "Shut up". "Why?" I ask poking her nose. "Because I said so..." she sighed in annoyance. "But it's true Butters...you are freaking hot" I wiggle my pierced eyebrows. "I told you to shut up..." she raised a brow shaking her head. "Yeah and I didn't listen did I?" I ask her tilting my head.

I get off her and help her up. We practice a couple more times and I grabbed my shit deciding to head home. "See you next practice" I smirk flying off. I make it home and see a smirking Brick with a burn on his stomach. "Pinkie?" I ask him chuckling as I sit next to him on the couch. "Yeah...I messed with her and got this in return. "I scared Buttercup...twice" I laugh. He chuckled turning on the television.

*next is Bubbles and Boomer's practice session :)*

 **to say I appreciate all the** **reviews and support on all my fan fics I started to love writing content for you guys I will continue to write for you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

*Boomer and Bubbles practice session*

(Bubbles pov )

I wait in my room for Boomer, getting everything ready. I had small snacks and refreshments on my art desk. I hear a knock at our front door, I get up to open and see Boomer with a blush.

"Hey Boom! Let's head upstairs I have everything ready for us" I smile and he nods following me to my room. I hear loud music from the garage so obviously I'm going to be letting Butch in.

As soon as we're in my room getting things ready I hear a very loud knock. "Any harder and he'll break your door down" Boomer said rolling his eyes. I giggle and go to let him in, when I open the door I feel like a midget. Butch is VERY tall compared to me. "red door in the kitchen leads to the garage" I tell him. I see him smirk and I roll my eyes while walking up the stairs.

Just as Boomer and I sit down I hear a faint shout of "I'm here mother fucker!" and a scream sounding like Buttercup. I heavily sigh "your brother is weird" I see him chuckle. "He's just that way because he's got a crush on her" he gave me a wink making my face heat up.

"Brick gave me some advice on practicing another song before our actual song to warm up and see how we sound" Boomer smiled. "That's a really good idea" I smile back. He tried to find a song we could sing together. He finds one and I smile pluggingthe phone into my speaker playing the song.

[Bubbles]

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

[Boomer]

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

[Bubbles]

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

[Bubbles and Boomer]

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

[Boomer]

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

[Bubbles]

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

[Bubbles and Boomer]

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

[Bubbles and Boomer]

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

[Bubbles and Boomer]

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air

I actually squealed at how amazing his voice is, I see him in surprise too. "We're gonna do amazing" Boomer said happily. We practice our actual song and during the practice I get an idea on how we could wow the crowd and explain it to him. He gave me a light up my life kinda smile and said "you are a genius!".

We decided to take a break and chat about art while having a snack and drinking something. We were in the middle of a very deep conversation when all of a sudden I hear Butch scream "BUTTERCUP!" making her scream and us jump.

"I swear I'm going to have an early heart attack from him" Boomer said glaring at the door. "Buttercup probably kicked his butt" I shrug making him laugh. "Hey Bubbles..." he started blushing. "Yes Boomer?..." I smile sweetly. "I'm really happy I get to work with such a beautiful girl like you..." I see a glint in his deep blue eyes.

I felt myself flush "t-thanks Boomer" I stuttered blushing harder. He blushed as well I watch his fidgeting hands. I definitely had a crush on the blue ruff, even when we were kids. "Do you want to ask our siblings if we could go to that karaoke place downtown tomorrow?" Boomer suddenly asked me.

"Yea sure! I'll ask them tonight!" I smile happily, I just hoped they would say yes. We spent the rest of the time practicing our song. When Boomer was leaving I gave him a hug as Blossom stepped up to the door. She looked actually chill, which surprised me knowing Brick.

I see Buttercup in the kitchen making a sandwich, what I didn't expect was the blush on her face. "Hey guys!" I smile sitting at the kitchen table. I see Blossom wave and Buttercup just grunted. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the karaoke place downtown tomorrow? Boomer asked if we could go" I asked trying to hide the glint in my eyes. It took a couple minutes of my puppy look for them to crack.

"Sure whatever just asked long as Butch doesn't annoy me" Buttercup shrugged with a slightly irritated look. "That would be nice, maybe" Blossom said with a small smile at me. I give one of my happiest squeals. I run up the stairs and call the number Boomer gave me "hello?". "They said yes! They actually said it was okay!" I say happily when he picked up. "Nice! My brothers didn't need much convincing" he sounded happy "actually give me a second...BUTCH! BRICK! IT'S OFFICIAL TOMORROW IS KARAOKE WITH THE PUFFS!" I pull away from the phone with a small wince, I forgot that Boomer and I could be very loud. "Alright talk to you tomorrow!" I smile in excitment. "Bye" he hung up, maybe this was my chance to have our siblings get along.

*next will be they karaoke :p*


	6. Chapter 6

*karaoke night part 1! X3 some excited characters will break the 4th wall who did it*

(Bubbles pov )

I had just finished getting ready for tonight, get this reader! I got Buttercup in a dress! Can you believe it! It wasn't anything special, but Buttercup hates dresses with a passion. It was a lime green knee length tight casual dress, she still wore her black platforms.

"Why are you doing this to me?..." she gave me an annoyed look. "Because we're going out BC!" I smile sweetly. I had given here the puppy dog look to convince her. Even she couldn't resist my charm *wink*.

Blossom decided on a red mid thigh length red skirt and a black ruffled top with no sleeves with her black flats, and I wore a sparkling blue tube top and white mini skirt with white flats. "Buttercup I think you look fine" our eldest sister said while putting on some clear gloss in the hallway mirror.

"I look like a damn stripper" she had her hands on her very flattered hips "I'm going to the garage to jam until those dicks get here". We here the garage door open and close as she enters.

About 30 minutes later the boys get here. I see Brick enter the door smirking at Blossom, who lightly flush because damn! He was wearing a red button up and some black jeans that hugged everything. Boomer looked amazing, he wore a blue button up and some blue jeans, i gave him a big hug. Butch surprised me, he was wearing a full black version of Brick's outfit.

The thing is, Butch didn't like to venture out of his normal punk rock style by what I usually see. "What?" He asked me in confusion as I stare. "You clean up nice" I giggle and I swore I saw him flush. "Can someone please get Buttercup" Blossom asked fixing herself in the mirror again. "Okay" Butch smirked and went towards the garage.

(Butch pov )

I didn't expect what happened happened when I entered the garage. I saw Buttercup in a dress singing I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. "Katy Perry...seriously" I gave a slightly amused smile. She whipped around blushing and turning the song off "you weren't supposed to see that..." she tried to glare, but I saw her look at me in surprise.

"Brick forced me to wear this" I shrug and smirk "that dress makes you look even hotter" I mean come on you guys have to agree with me, it's the non girly girls that look so fucking hot when you bring out their hidden feminine features. I mean look at this chick! Can I say legs for centuries. "Let's go already" she pushed past me, I could still make out the blush. "But seriously Katy Perry?" I ask walking up beside her.

"Yeah whatever laugh it up" she glared. "I got a bunch of shit I sing that you'd never guess, that I'm embarrassed by too" I smirk and see her raise a brow. "Really and what is that?" She asked in a bored draw as we enter the living room. "You'll see when I sing it tonight" I smirk wider as she rolls her eyes.

'I swear my life feels like it's a damn story' I think smirking. We all take off into the night and I see Buttercup keep glancing at me. I smirk and she looked away quickly.

(Brick pov )

"So I'm guessing you are doing a clean and safe song right pinky" I smirk as she gives me a small glare. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She took the bait like an already hooked fish. "I bet on your life that you'd never sing a song that has any mention of sex" I grin wider, knowing my answer from her.

"I can be spontaneous you know!" She continued to glare. "Prove it! Sing the nastiest song you have listened to and I will tell you if you are" I see her flush but continue to hold her ground. "Fine! I'll even go first!" And she has landed it guys! The redhead has taken the challenge!

I look to our siblings flying behind us and grin. I see my brothers chuckle and her sisters give me a confused look. Even though I don't think Blossom would be listening to anything too dirty to make it entirely worth it, but hey she looked hot with red on her face.

We land at the place and find a table very close to the stage. "Okay who is going up first?" Bubbles asked with a perky smile. "Blossom" I say smirking at the girl in question. "Yeah I am" she glares at me and gets up going to choose a song.

Everyone then looks at me with knowing looks. "What did you do now?" Buttercup asked shaking her head. "Just a little dare about her song choice Butters" I reply and can't help but bask in the confused looks. A couple people who had sub part talent went before Blossom came up, I was very amused at their attempts to sing.

"Next we have Blossom singing a secret song" the announcer said. I raise a brow I didn't expect her to hide the name of the song. When she started singing... well let's just say we all were... well speachless.

Come here big boy

Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah

"What is this?" Boomer said looking at me, I shrug.

You've been a bad bad boy

I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy

There's no need to feel no shame

Relax and sip upon my champagne

'Cause I wanna give you a little taste

Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy

My jaw drops and Butch chokes on his drink.

I'll give you some oh-la-la

Voulez vous coucher avec moi?

I got you breaking into a sweat

Got you hot, bothered, and wet

You nasty boy

Nasty naughty boy

Oh baby for all it's worth

I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind

Now if you're ready, come and get me

I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)

She looked at me the entire time and winked.

Hush now, don't say a word

I'm gonna give you what you deserve

Now you better give me a little taste

Put your icing on my cake

You nasty boy

Oh no, oh there I go again

I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad

So let my body do the talkin'

I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving

Ohh ha!

Come on daddy!

Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah

Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar

I got you breaking into a sweat

Got you hot, bothered, and wet

You nasty boy

Okay Blossom played this round well, I eat my words in shock.

Nasty naughty boy

Naughty boy

Oh baby for all it's worth

I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind

Now that you're ready, give it to me

Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving

Now give me a little spanking

Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?

Come on now, don't play with me

Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty

Boy don't you make me wait

Now you better give me a little taste

Put your icing on my cake

You nasty boy

Mmmm

"Oh hot damn" I say looking at Butch who sat next to me. Everyone clapped as she bowed and went off stage. "Oh... my... GOD!" Boomer said looking at me in disbelief. "I just told her to sing the dirtiest song she ever listened to! I didn't expect her to sing this!" I now know Blossom is a little more rough cut than I thought she was. She gets back to the table and had a huge smirk on her face directed at me.

"Told you I could be spontaneous" she had a twinkle in her eye. "I want to go next" Butch said getting up and grinning. "Don't kill us with your damn metal" Boomer yelled and I laugh.

(Buttercup pov )

I'm curious... Butch said he'd sing something he's usually embarrassed to sing. Since that boy's shame meter was non existing I could not believe he admitted that. We see a good 7 people go before Butch, 2 were good and the rest were terrible.

I feel my boredom spike and feel Bubbles whisper in my ear "Buttercup you should totally sing hallelujah like I've heard you in the shower" I blush and give her a surprised look. "Come on! Pleaaaaase!" God fucking dammit Bubbles. "Fine" I say rolling my eyes. I hear the announcer say " Here is Butch with a surprise sing for Buttercup" I see everyone look at me and the the stage, and what he chose I never expected. It was I'm yours by Jason Mraz.

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

He gave me a soft look witch I didn't expect.

Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon, it's again my turn

To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

He pointed to me and I feel my face instantly heat up.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm sure.

There's no need to complicate.

Our time is short.

This is our fate,

I'm yours.

Do you want to come on, scooch on over closer, dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

I could not help but release a silent giggle, and Butch smirked

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.

It's what we aim to do.

Our name is our virtue.

Butch hopped off the stage and walked to me.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

He grabs my hand.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.

So please don't, please don't, please don't...

There's no need to complicate.

'Cause our time is short.

This oh, this oh, this is our fate.

I'm yours.

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, oh,

Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?

You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.

He kisses my hand and smirks going back to the stage. I don't know why my heart was beating so damn fast right now. He did that for me... because I was embarrassed. Maybe he wasn't all asshole, just 3/4.

Everyone was pretty damn shocked "first Blossom sings her little number and now Butch is singing sappy love songs for Buttercup!" Boomer could not comprehend I guess.

*part 2 is in the next chapter x3*


	7. Chapter 7

*enjoy part 2 of karaoke night :)*

( Butch's pov)

I get to our table and sit next to everyone who were looking at me still in disbelief. "What?" I as sipping my drink with a roll of my eyes. "I didn't know you could sing anything but metal..." Brick said raising a brow. "I caught Buttercup singing an embarrassing song so I made it even" I look at her smirking wider than I have all night. Buttercup gave me a smirk I'm return shaking her head. I NAILED IT!

"Buttercup go next!" Bubbles nudged her. "Why?" Buttercup said with a very annoyed tone. I see the most freaking horrible use of human kryptonite ever, Bubbles puppy dog pout complete with those big blue eyes. I see Buttercup try to look away, but this chick was hard for even me to want to resist.

"Gah FINE!" She got up from the table and headed to choose her song. "Why are you so persistent for Butters to go blue" I ask her in amusement. "Because I picked her song!" Bubbles beamed looking at the stage anxiously. 'Probably a fucking girly song... poor Buttercup' I think internally laughing.

A bunch of people went before Buttercup and I lost count of how many fucking sucked. I play on my phone in boredom, but my attention was pulled to the stage when the announcer said "next is Buttercup with "the song Bubbles freaking picked" enjoy" everyone chuckled. Yep that was the spitfire I know and love. She came out with a guitar... what?

Well, I heard there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

I look at Buttercup with my eyes wide, all I could think was... 'beautiful'.

Well it goes like this:

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

I look at my brothers who were looking at their counterparts then the stage over and over.

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya

She tied you to her kitchen chair

She broke your throne and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Right now I didn't see the rough girl I'm used to, I see just a girl and feel a weird feeling in my chest.

Baby, I've been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew ya

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch

And love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Damn could she hit a high note, yeah I knew she could sing but not like this.

There was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me, do ya?

But remember when I moved in you

And the holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

I pull out my lighter and start to wave it, surprisingly everyone started to do it too.

Maybe there's a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya

And it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Everyone just clapped, I whistled loudly. I watch her rush behind the stage. When she gets back I give her a playful punch on the shoulder "you did good". "Oh my gosh BC I loved it!" Bubbles got up and gave her sister a hug. "I'm gonna go next" Brick smirked getting up, I see him run his hand on Blossom's exposed shoulders.

(Blossom pov )

I couldn't help but shudder when he touched me, he has really warm hands. I wondered what he was going to sing... probably rap or something high with swearing. I sit there chatting with everyone who still won't let me live down the fact that I sang a VERY sexual song.

A good 12 people go before Brick and I hate being judgmental, but quite a few needed... lessons. "Here is Brick who wants no song introduction" I raise a brow. He was known to be unpredictable so here we go.

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

"Lifehouse?" Butch said in confusion. "You know this?" Boomer looked at him and then his brother.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

He looks at me with a glint in his red eyes, I flush. 'Oh my god he's not! Is he?!' I think looking at him.

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

He blatantly points at me and I get even redder hiding in my hands peaking through my fingers.

Something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

Like Butch had, he hopped off the stage walking to me putting an arm around me.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

He removed my hand and got close to my face.

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

He poked my nose and walked to the stage. Everyone clapped and I hid my face in my arms on the table. I swear the ruffs are trying to swoon us all, I admit now that I think I'm crushing on Brick. "It's you and me" I feel him whisper in my ear making me jump and look at his amused face.

*next is karaoke part 3 :) I already have songs for the but feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters :)*


	8. Chapter 8

*final part of karaoke night!*

( Boomer pov )

I look at Blossom and Brick shaking my head. They all needed to stop pussy footing their attraction to each other. I'm going to tell Bubbles tonight about how I feel. I see Bubbles smile and stand "I'm going now!" Bubbles then ran to choose her song.

"Please don't tell me she's going to pick something girly" Butch said grinning. I glare at him and he brings his hands up in surrender. At this point there is no longer the point of saying that Townsville had a small amount of musical talent and the people before Bubbles were just... yeah.

I sigh and pull out my phone, then I go to my secret photos file and look at the one I took of Bubbles at the park. She looked so happy and calm on the swings, her stuffed Octi was on the swing set with her. I've been in love with Bubbles for quite a long time and now I took this as my chance, which is why I made those plans to come here in the first place.

The announcer finally said "now is Bubbles singing Alicia Keys" I smile, she loved that artist. I hear her listen to Alicia's music often. Bubbles walked out and smiled at me I smile back with a faint flush. I couldn't help but flush around her.

Some people live for the fortune

Some people live just for the fame

Some people live for the power, yeah

Some people live just to play the game

Some people think that the physical things define what's within

I smile at her, what a beautiful voice. She smiled back.

And I've been there before, and that life's a bore

So full of the superficial

Brick and Butch raise a brow as if to question her song choice.

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, yeah

She looks into my eyes, she picked this song for me... yes!

Some people search for a fountain

That promises forever young

Some people need three dozen roses

And that's the only way to prove you love them

Hand me the world on a silver platter

And what good would it be

With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me

Bubbles put her hand hand over her heart.

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you

I knew what I had to do tonight, I had to make the blue puff my girlfriend.

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me baby

So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing

If I ain't got you with me baby

She blew me a kiss and walked off stage while everyone clapped. "I have to admit... not my type of music, but that girl has some good pipes" Butch shrugs and eats some of his food that he ordered during one of the many performances.

Bubbles finally came to the table and sat down taking a long drink. Her eyes sparkling with happiness at me. "I'm gonna go now... I've got a surprise" I say walking towards the stage knowing everyone looked at me in shock. Knowing that I don't usually do shit like this, but hey Bubbles is worth it.

(Bubbles pov )

What Boomer said before he left kinda shocked everyone. Boomer was usually shy, but he walked to that stage looking very confident in something. I look at my sisters who were talking to their respective counterpart. Blossom had a huge blush and Buttercup was showing Butch bands she liked.

I was happy to watch them all getting along. It was a rare and nice experience. Thankfully not many people preformed before Boomer. A group of three guys made me raise a brow. These people sounded a bit drunk when the preformed, stumbling off the stage. I think one even fell during the preformance. Butch and Buttercup were laughing loudly while Brick and

Blossom just facepalmed.

Finally the announcer said "here is Boomer with a special song for Bubbles" making me squeal unintentionally. Everyone looks at me and then the stage. Boomer winks at me making me blush and began his song.

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

Walk with me, come and walk with me,

To the edge of all we've ever known.

I gasp... this was my favorite song! How did he know?! Blossom and Buttercup look at him in surprise knowing how much I love this.

I can see you there with the city lights,

Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.

I can breathe you in.

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,

No, I could not want you more than I did right then,

As our heads leaned in.

I sat there in complete awe as he sang my favorite song for me tonight.

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

"Fucking show off" Butch muttered with a smirk.

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

She shows me everything she used to know,

Picture frames and country roads,

When the days were long and the world was small.

She stood by as it fell apart,

Separate rooms and broken hearts,

But I won't be the one to let you go.

Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

He hopped off the stage walking to me and pulling me out of my seat.

Don't run away...

And it's hard to love again,

When the only way it's been,

When the only love you knew,

Just walked away...

He started to slow dance with me while singing.

If it's something that you want,

Darling you don't have to run,

You don't have to go ...

Just stay with me, baby stay with me,

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,

But in this moment all I know

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

That's when he plants a huge kiss on me right there in front of everyone. I here everyone cheer as Boomer breaks the kiss and says "I love you Bubbles" I give him a huge smile and kiss him again. We break for air and see our siblings gaping at us. Boomer smirks and winks walking back to return the microphone.

To be continued

*that was the end of karaoke night :)*


	9. Chapter 9

* Aftermath of karaoke night with adorable Blossom and Brick moments maybe the others too :)*

( Blossom pov )

The boys insisted on flying us home, but that was mainly because Boomer wanted to be with his new girlfriend for as long as possible. Every time I look at Brick he makes me blush. Buttercup and Butch were actually getting along with the occasional slap from his pervy comments.

We land and since it was lonly 7:00 Bubbles invited the boys in, much to my embarrassment. I walk up to my room without noticing that Brick decided to follow me. "Did you make this?" He questions pointing at one of my hand carved wooden sculptures. I jump in surprise and look at what he's talking about.

"Yeah... what's it to you?" I ask with my hands on my hips. I carve wood and paint it to pass the time sometimes, there was multiple sculptures all around my room. "It's really fucking cool" he says picking up the one of the goddess Aphrodite holding a red rose. "Anything creative that you like doing?" I ask him smirking.

"Promise you won't laugh..." he says which surprised me. "Yeah I can do that" I get closer and see him blush. Okay I've never seen this before. "I like to bake..." he said looking at the sculpture again. "...you?" I point at him "baking?" I had a smirk. "Yeah... I love to bake cookies a lot, and I'm a really talented person with a piping bag" he looked like he was sharing something intimate with me.

"I find that cute" I say actually smiling at him for once. "Does that give me points babe" he winked and I roll my eyes. There was the Brick rowdy ruff I know, but the thought of him baking was kind of adorable. "By the way I've always wanted to ask... how do you get your hair like that? To be that soft? " He asked and I raise a brow, I feel him run his fingers through it. "Shampoo, conditioner and argan oil" I reply, was he really asking for hair advice?

"That's it?" He looked pretty confused. "Yeah that's it.." I let out a chuckle. "Since I still have a bit until I got to go home... can you do exactly what you do with your hair to mine?" He asked pointing at me and then his hair.

I feel baffled at the odd request "o-kay" I reply slowly almost laughing. Hey this could be fun, I always loved to help people with their hair since that time Buttercup asked long ago.

I usher him over to my bathroom and point to his hat "take that off please". He takes it off And I see his problem, his hair was really greasy and matted at some parts. "Um.. I think you need to take off that shirt so it doesn't get wet" I internally blush at the thought of him shirtless again. "You're just dying to see me shirtless again" he winked.

"Do you want my help or not" I scold him. "Yeah sorry gimme a second" he said fumbling with the buttons, as he took it off felt my face heat up. He let's his air down and I must say it was long as hell, not as long as mine but wow. "Lean over the side of the tub" I instruct him and surprisingly he followed without complaint. I start the water and wet his hair, grabbing the shampoo I began my work.

I think he started to fall asleep during this. I rinse his hair and put the conditioner in. I grab my brush and start to slowly detangle it, it took quite a bit of work. "You should get this stuff Brick because your hair was a pain to untangle" I tell him while rinsing the conditioner from his hair. "What is it? Because I would like some, i can already tell a difference" he asked while towel drying his hair.

"I think Bubbles said it was tresummè, I use the ones for thick hair" I didn't expect Brick to even request this. I get my argan oil from the medicine cabinet and poke his shoulder to get his attention. "Crouch down so I can put this in your hair" I show him the bottle of oil. He does as I ask and I put a small amount in his hair. I brush it through and have to admit, he looked even more attractive than before.

He kept running his fingers through it and for once I see a genuine smile, not a smirk. "Thanks" he said putting his shirt back exit the bathroom and I hear loud music from Buttercup's room. I hear them both talking thanks to my super hearing "I think Blossom was just doing your brother's hair!" I hear Buttercup chuckle.

"Oh my fucking god I gotta see this!" I hear him say, then her door opened and two pairs of heavy footsteps come to my room. I see both greens at my door looking at Brick in surprise. "What!" He yelled trying and failing not to blush. "Dude... you actually look... good" Butch said looking at Brick's new hair.

He was right, now brushed and cared for properly it reached just above his butt in soft wisps. It didn't look girly because of the jagged look to it, and it was the same colour as mine. Butch walked up behind his older brother and began to obsessively touch and flip his hair. By the look on Butch's face he was highly amused.

"Why are you doing that?" Brick crossed his arms and quirks a brow. "Because I can" Butch said grinning and being his weird self. "What's going on- woah Brick what happened to your hair!" Boomer as well went behind Brick and started to do what Butch was doing, touching Brick's hair a lot.

"Can you guys stop that" he tried to move away but Butch held him in place. Bubbles Buttercup and I just stared at the boys trying our hardest to figure out why the green and blue ruff were molesting their brother's hair.

"Guys this is really fucking annoying" Brick was getting more and more agitated, and his brothers got more weird. I think I saw Butch smell Brick's hair. Brick had enough of it and turned around pushing his brothers away from him. "Why were you doing that?!" Brick doesn't like to be touched I guess "I just had Blossom fucking fix it, why were you two so fascinated with it?". They shrugged "Let's go... thanks for the hair treatment Blossy" he winked at me. Boomer gave Bubbles a kiss and Butch gave Buttercup a pervy look as all three ruffs left the house.

To be continued

*is it me or would the brothers get really weird when interested in something new*

XD


	10. Chapter 10

*continuing this :)*

(Brick pov)

I bought that stuff Blossom used in my hair, it was Saturday and I had to prepare for practice with Bloss on Monday. That girl had me thinking hard, yeah I was a smart ass to her but I know I felt the unmistakable crush for her. I now made it my goal to make that puff mine. I did a mental happy dance at the thought.

Boomer had it easy, Bubbles practically fell into his lap. I needed to find out everything about the pink puff leader and use it to my advantage. I hear the doorbell ring, and look in that direction in confusion. I wasn't expecting anyone here, I decided to be lazy and not put a shirt, my hat on or my hair up.

I float to the door and see Boomer opening it in excitement. I see not only Bubbles who squealed and hugged Boomer, but Buttercup and... Blossom, what she was wearing was torture for me. Bubbles was in a blue sundress and sandles, Buttercup was wearing a band T-shirt and black jeans and those platform shoes, but Blossom... she has on blue skinny jeans that bring out her ass and a red crop to show that she actually had a fucking belly piercing, I never saw that before.

I don't know why but I found that piercing extremely sexy. Oh fuck... my guy brain was trying so hard to show what effect this had on me. Since that karaoke night Blossom had been on my mind but this was near painful. "Hey pinky" I put on the act like my usual self. I note the flush she has when she looked at me, my laziness paid off.

"What are you doing here?" Butch had a beer in hand his upper body was bare as well, hey it's only men here so shirts are just an accessory. I internally laughed at Buttercup's face, it was priceless. "Bubbles dragged us here with her" Blossom said and I nod. Butch smirked putting his arm around the green puff "want to see my band posters?" Buttercup rolled her eyes and walks with him towards his room.

"So... you want to hang out pinky?" I ask feeling a smirk climb on my face when she avoided my eyes. "I guess... I see you took my advice about your hair... it looks good" she sat on our sofa, it looked like she was stiff postured. Boomer and Bubbles went to his room leaving me and her alone.

I turn on the television to a documentary about sharks. It caught my attention and made me unintentionally smile, underwater creatures fascinated me. About a good amount into the show I felt her eyes on me, I look into her eyes and find an unreadable emotion. "You want cookies?" I ask throwing my legs up on the coffee table.

"Sure... that sounds good" she looked at my legs and back to my eyes. "By the way" I say getting up "when did you pierce your navel?" I smirk at her blush. "I've had it since the beginning of last year" I notice her self consciously pulling the shirt down further. I whip my head on the direction of Butch's room, where a loud scream/laugh from Buttercup was heard.

"The fuck?" I say and use my x-ray eyes to look at why that shit just happened. I see him in top of her tickling her, I roll my eyes at his immature shit but at least he wasn't raping her. I chuckle at that thought, they were so alike. I grab the plastic container of cookies from the kitchen counter, I baked that shit this morning because I'm a fat ass.

I grab a paper plate and sit on the couch again, setting some cookies on the plate and handing it to Blossom. She shyly took the plate and ate a cookie. I see her eyes widen, she then looks at the cookies and then to me "mmmmm" she let out, oh god that noise put my mind in the gutter. "What?" I chuckle putting my hair up. "You baked this?!" She looked genuinely shocked. "Yeah... so" I shrug, I earned some brownie points and I knew it.

"Its really good... like REALLY good" she took another one and ate it. "I'm flattered" I smirk flipping through the channels eating a cookie myself. I find cops and keep it at that channel, that shit is my guilty pleasure. "It's the best I've had" she smiled at me. "Hope it's like that for other things I give you" I wink and she goes red.

"Why must you say things like that?..." she pouted and ate another cookie. "Well it is because you are eating my cookies" I could not help the playful smirk that was on my face. She sighed in mild annoyance and side eyed me.

"You know I'm joking with you right" I put my hand on her shoulder surprising her. "Oh..." she had a mild smile. "You take me to seriously" I gave her a amused smile "you need to let loose" I say getting up. I turn on the stereo and hear that new song by paramore.

All that I want

Is to wake up fine

Tell me that I'm alright

That I ain't gonna die

I pull her off the couch and start dancing with her.

All that I want

Is a hole in the ground

You can tell me when it's alright

For me to come out

She got the picture and began to dance with me, it was kinda cute actually.

Hard times

Gonna make you wonder why you even try

Hard times

Gonna take you down and laugh when you cry

These lives

And I still don't know how I even survive

Hard times

Hard times

She had a smile on her face and I could not help but watch those hips.

And I gotta get to rock bottom

Walking around

With my little rain cloud

Hanging over my head

And it ain't coming down

Where do I go?

Gimme some sort of sign

You hit me with lightning!

Maybe I'll come alive

She started jumping up and down getting into the song.

Hard times

Gonna make you wonder why you even try

Hard times

Gonna take you down and laugh when you cry

These lives

And I still don't know how I even survive

Hard times

Hard times

And I gotta hit rock bottom

Tell my friends I'm coming down

We'll kick it when I hit the ground

Tell my friends I'm coming down

We'll kick it when I hit the ground

Oh god the boobs, I had to avert my eyes to prevent my rowdy ruff instincts from taking over.

When I hit the ground

When I hit the ground

When I hit the ground

When I hit the ground

Hard times

Gonna make you wonder why you even try

Hard times

Gonna take you down and laugh when you cry

These lives

And I still don't know how I even survive

Hard times (hard times)

Hard times (hard times)

We get so into it that we didn't notice the fucking table.

Hard times

Gonna make you wonder why you even try

Hard times

Gonna take you down and laugh when you cry

These lives

And I still don't know how I even survive

Hard times (hard times)

Hard times

She trips on the table corner onto me.

Makes you wonder why you even try

Makes you wonder why you even try

Makes you wonder why you even try

Makes you wonder why you even try

"I am so sorry!" She blushes trying to get up but for some reason I put my arms around her.

Still don't know how I even survive

Still don't know how I even survive

Still don't know how I even survive

Still don't know how I even

And I gotta get to rock bottom

"What are you doing?" She raised a brow and put her hands on my chest to look up at me. I brush my hand on her cheek pulling a stray hair from her face. "I don't know..." I reply, she has a dazed look in her eyes. I felt the urge to lean in closer. I bring my face up towards hers, I see her eyes close.

To be continued

*mwah hahahaha cliff hanger*


	11. Chapter 11

*starting from where we left off ;)*

(Brick pov)

I was so close to kissing her, I felt her breathing become uneven the closer I got. "Well well well... Pinky and Red getting it busy? " I hear Butch say and that's when I knew tonight that he was gonna die, because Blossom pushed off me blushing. Dammit I was so close! That mother fucker!

I had a hidden power that I only used when I felt necessary and boy was it fucking necessary. 'Butch you cock block!' I telepathically yell at Butch who in return smirked. 'You're gonna die... I was so fucking close you dick! ' I continued my telepathic rant. I saw a tiny glint of fear in his eyes that was replaced by competitiveness. 'I'd love to watch you try' he said in his head to me and that was it.

He took off and I was ready for the chase, I wasn't going to kill but I was going to hurt him... really bad.

(Blossom pov)

Oh my god he almost kissed me! I was blushing even after Butch and Brick were gone. I bet it was because Butch just literally ahem... cock blocked his brother. "Buttercup! We gotta go save Butch before there is nothing left to save" I call to her as she came out of the kitchen food in hand. "I know... I told him not to say anything but that dumb ass couldn't help himself couldn't he" she smirked at me.

"Oh... you saw that huh?" I blushed a bunch of shades darker. "BUTCH!" I hear from Brick and look at Buttercup who knew what had to happen. We both fly out the door and I already see our dear blues trying to get Brick's temper under control. "We've tried everything! He's beyond our control now" Boomer shrugged and then smirked. "Hey Blossom come here and sec" Buttercup had a smirk on her face.

"What?" I ask nervously wondering what my sister was planning. "Just something that doesn't require getting hurt, or much work" she said flying closer to me. I giggle nervously as she floated behind me "sorry for this" she said and quickly lifted my shirt covering my face and bit. "Hey red over here!" I here Boomer yell and Brick turn quiet.

Finally Buttercup let me pull my shirt back on, I see Butch and Brick red faced, and Bricks nose slightly bloody. I blush full out red and cover my face with my hands. "Like I said sorry, but it worked at least" Buttercup chuckled while Bubbles and Boomer had looks of shock.

I fly back to the ruffs and sit on the couch gripping the bottom of my shirt. I wasn't pissed, just embarrassed, very very embarrassed. "Pinky..." I hear Brick say as he and the others renter the house. I hide my face into the couch, but couldn't help but melt as he lightly rubbed my back.

"As nice as those were, I still hope you're not pissed at me..." he said sounding genuinely concerned. "I'm okay... just embarrassed I guess" I say revealing my face to him. "Walk with me" he told me like I had to him during the beginning of this. Without thinking I get up "you greens are fucking trouble..." I hear him chuckle and walk with me to his room.

"So... I wanted to talk about that almost kiss... because if you really didn't want it I'll apologize right now and not try it again... and if you did want it... let me know" he said the first part with a smile and finished with a smirk. We were in his room like before but the atmosphere was completely different.

I bit my lip and looked at him, those eyes were so different right now. He wasn't annoying and being a ass, he was being an actual gentleman. "I'll be honest with you... I wouldn't have minded if you kissed me... and if you truly want anything with me... you're going to really work for it, and trust me I won't be that easy" I smirk at him, this caught him off gaurd.

He thought for a before a giant grin came on to his face. "Oh fucking hell yeah! I gotta chance!" He yelled hugging me, in the spur of the moment I guess because he blushed after. He looked into my eyes again and kissed me without hesitation. Oh boy was it better than I thought it would be.

He broke the kiss and tilted his head "you better give me some points for holding back, because I saw your rack and that makes it harder to resist you" he winked pulling against him.

He sat me on the bed and smirked again "I bet I'll also get more points from singing this to you" he pulled out his speaker again and began looking for a song. When he found it I expected something different than what began to play.

These arms of mine

They are lonely

Lonely and feeling blue

These arms of mine

They are yearning

Yearning from wanting you

And if you

Would let them

Hold you Oh how grateful I will be

These arms of mine

They are burning

Burning from wanting you

These arms of mine

They are wanting

Wanting to hold you

And if you

Would let them hold you

Ohh how grateful I will be

Come on, come on baby

Just be my little woman (yeah)

Just be my lover I need somebody,

(Somebody) To treat me right

(Ohh) I need your warm loving arms to hold me tight

And I need your tender lips too

Hold me, hold me

I was near speechless "how do you know that song?" I ask him feeling the blush creep back. "Roadhouse" was his answer and he chuckled when I rolled my eyes. "That scene was fucking hot and you know it" he said moving closer "I'd love to recreate it sometime soon" he wiggled his brows suggestively. "You gotta earn that stuff remember Casanova..." I warned him playfully.

I pull out my phone and text Buttercup 'you butthead, next time please don't flash my boobs to the neighborhood ;P' I smirk when she replied ' sorry I didn't want hot head to cause any damage to the city and that was the only I thought of how to do it :P' I put my phone away, and roll my eyes when Brick was looking over my shoulder.

"Remind me to thank Buttercup later" he has a goofy grin as he stood up putting his speaker away. "Oh shush you" I laugh.

To be continued

*lol this chapter though*


	12. Chapter 12

*this is about the greens because they have been on a back burner for a hot minute and need to be the topic :)*

*ACTUALLY LISTEN to the songs in this chapter :)*

(Butch pov)

So the girls have settled down after Buttercup decided that the only way to stop Brick from almost killing me was to flash her sister's boobs. That I'll tell you was fucking WORTH IT, but it wasn't Buttercup's boobs so it was meh.

I was currently trying to tickle the foot of the lounging Buttercup who was gaming on her phone while sitting on my bean bag chair. Her fidgeting was a definite sign that I was pushing it. "Jesus fuck will you quit it!" She yelled at me making me bust out laughing "you are such a trouble maker!".

"But I'm your sexy trouble maker spitfire" I say in a sexual voice making her roll her eyes and almost knee me in the gonads. "Woah! Woah! No! Too far there girl!" I say falling on my ass shielding the goods. "Really... that's the one thing you're afraid of? Getting hit in the balls?" She facepalmed. "It's like me punching your boobs! It's so not right man!" I say plopping on my other beanbag picking up the remote to my stereo. Some Eminem came on and Buttercup looked at me in confusion.

"Hehe what?" I chuckle and open a can of cola. "Isn't this Brick's shit?" She asked taking it in. "Eminem is the only shit like this I'll listen too" I replied taking a big gulp of my oh so delicious beverage. "I bet you can't even rap green boy" she smirked crossing her arms and brining those amazing tits into my attention sights. "Bet you I can butterboobs" I smirk making her flush "I bet it's you who really can't rap" I finish making her glare.

"Consider this shit a motherfucking challenge!" She stood up with fire in those lime green eyes. "Gather the, siblings then because it is time to rap battle!" I yell smirking. (Thanks for the idea traverse the portal).

*a couple minutes later in the living room *

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" Brick said trying to cuddle Blossom who resisted for a minute but gave in. "Yeah brother I thought rap was Brick's thing?" Boomer said while Bubbles sat in his lap nuzzling his neck. "Because I'm showing Butterbabe that I can rap" I smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay each of you fucks get one rap so if you choke or fuck up this is your only shot" Brick smirked. "What does choke mean?" Bubbles asked Boomer. "When you get nervous and can't do it" Boomer replied petting her hair. "Can you blues focus on us for just a few minutes please... I don't think I can stand that mushy shit much longer" I say setting up our stereo system.

They huff and part still cuddling, but both looked like even that was too far apart. I set up Buttercups phone to the stereo "you go first babe" I wink making her blush and flip me off, ah yes tough love is the greatest. She picked a song and began to play it.

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down...

[Chorus]

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

[Verse 1]

I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure

Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders

I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it

Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter

I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to

I'm supposed to set an example

I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em

If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em

That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it

There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it

I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it

It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit

And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it

I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted

And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it

This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it

That was never my object for someone to get killed

Why would I wanna destroy something I help build

It wasn't my intentions, my intentions were good

I went through my whole career without ever mentionin'

And that was just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth

And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about

Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef

So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth

While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life

Like fuck it i understand this is business

And this shit just isn't none of my business

But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cause

[Chorus]

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

[Verse 2]

There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme

And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'

But now it's elevated cause once you put someone's kids in it

The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?

It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'

We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'

Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him

And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him

Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him

Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it

Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions

Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk

Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection

Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record

But now he's fucked the game up cause one of the ways I came up

Was through that publication the same one that made me famous

Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'

Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then

But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think

That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.

And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind

We still have soldiers that's on the front line

That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders

Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us

We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus

To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is

To have Runyan Avenue, soldiers up in our corners

Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is

But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered

It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it

Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict

I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further

But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'

I'm just willin' to be the bigger man

If ya'll can quit poppin' off at the jaws, well then I can

Cause frankly I'm sick of talkin'

I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscience cause

[Chorus]

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

"What the fuck..." Brick raised a brow at the supposed to be punk goth girl who just rapped like a master. "I do random shit when I'm bored okay!" She pouted letting me set up my shit. "Now I'm intrigued..." Blossom said crossing her arms, Brick just held her closer nonchalantly. I'm now wondering what went on upstairs as I get ready.

ckingbird"

Yeah

I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now

But hey, what daddy always tell you?

Straighten up little soldier

Stiffen up that upper lip

What you crying about?

You got me.

Hailie, I know you miss your mom, and I know you miss your dad

When I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had

I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh

I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry

'Cause you're scared, I ain't there?

Daddy's with you in your prayers

No more crying, wipe them tears

Daddy's here, no more nightmares

We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it

Lainie Uncle's crazy, ain't he?

Yeah, but he loves you girl and you better know it

We're all we got in this world

When it spins, when it swirls

When it whirls, when it twirls

Two little beautiful girls

Lookin' puzzled, in a daze

I know it's confusing you

Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news

I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems

The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me

All the things growing up as daddy, that he had to see

Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did

We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me

But things have got so bad between us

I don't see us ever being together ever again

Like we used to be when we was teenagers

But then of course everything always happens for a reason

I guess it was never meant to be

But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is

But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep

Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

[Chorus:]

Now hush little baby, don't you cry

Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya

Daddy's here to hold ya through the night

I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why

We feel how we feel inside

It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby

But I promise mama's gon' be alright

(Ha)

It's funny

I remember back one year when daddy had no money

Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up

And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me

'Cause daddy couldn't buy 'em

I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying

'Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job

But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom

And at the time every house that we lived in

Either kept getting broken into and robbed

Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar

Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college

Almost had a thousand dollars 'til someone broke in and stole it

And I know it hurt so bad it broke your mamma's heart

And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart

Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back

On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment

And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara

And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre

And flew you and momma out to see me

But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me

Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it

And you and Lainnie were too young to understand it

Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit

And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it

I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand

'Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud

Now I'm sitting in this empty house, just reminiscing

Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out

To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now

Wow, I guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here

Lainnie I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here

I like the sound of that, yeah

It's got a ring to it don't it?

Shh, mama's only gone for the moment

[Chorus]

Now hush little baby, don't you cry

Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya

Daddy's here to hold ya through the night

I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why

We feel how we feel inside

It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby

But I promise mama's gon' be alright

And if you ask me to

Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird

I'mma give you the world

I'mma buy a diamond ring for you

I'mma sing for you

I'll do anything for you to see you smile

And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine

I'mma break that birdie's neck

I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya

And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (ha ha)

"I don't know which one did it better..." blossom said scratching her head the blues nod at her and Brick keeps looking at is like we're crazy. "I say we do a sudden death round" Brick said finally smirking. "Butch goes first this time" Boomer smirked as well.

I took a bit to search and song, even if I don't in this shit is fun. I grin after finding a good one I decided to ask for a backup singer "any female wanna help me with the chick Bart of this?" I ask and Bubbles stood up nodding. I picked something that they'd never ever expect.

*Butch*

When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,

'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight.

I told my mom, tears rushing down my face

She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin'."

Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?

Bunch of stereotypes all in my head.

I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league."

A preconceived idea of what it all meant

For those that liked the same sex

Had the characteristics

The right wing conservatives think it's a decision

And you can be cured with some treatment and religion

Man-made rewiring of a predisposition

Playing God, aw nah here we go

America the brave still fears what we don't know

And "God loves all his children" is somehow forgotten

But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago

I don't know

*Bubbles*

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love

My love

My love

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

*Butch*

If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me

Have you read the YouTube comments lately?

"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily

We become so numb to what we're saying

A culture founded from oppression

Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em

Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board

A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it

Gay is synonymous with the lesser

It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion

Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment

The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins

It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!

Live on and be yourself

When I was at church they taught me something else

If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed

That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned

When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless

Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen

I might not be the same, but that's not important

No freedom 'til we're equal, damn right I support it

(I don't know)

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love

My love

My love

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

We press play, don't press pause

Progress, march on

With the veil over our eyes

We turn our back on the cause

'Til the day that my uncles can be united by law

When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart

A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are

And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all

But it's a damn good place to start

No law is gonna change us

We have to change us

Whatever God you believe in

We come from the same one

Strip away the fear

Underneath it's all the same love

About time that we raised up... sex

*Bubbles and Butch

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love

My love

My love

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

Love is patient

Love is kind

Love is patient

Love is kind

(not crying on Sundays)

Love is patient

(not crying on Sundays)

Love is kind

(I'm not crying on Sundays)

Love is patient

(not crying on Sundays)

Love is kind

(I'm not crying on Sundays)

Love is patient

(not crying on Sundays)

Love is kind

(I'm not crying on Sundays)

Love is patient

Love is kind

Bubbles squealed in my fucking ear making me glare at her. Everyone laughed at my expression and cheered. Buttercup nodded as if to tell me good job, that felt kinda good. "Well well it looks like Butterballs is closing this little rap contest" I say nudging her and smirking.

She gave me a smirk and took me by surprise, she took off her hoodie and I knew now it was on. I could not help but feel the excitement of this little performance of hers. I got to see the real her, yeah she was a spitfire, but I could tell she was having fun. She set up her song and began.

(Now it's time for our wrap up

Let's give it everything we've got

Ready? Begin)

Artificial amateurs aren't at all amazing

Analytically, I assault, animate things

Broken barriers bounded by the bomb beat

Buildings are broken, basically I'm bombarding

Casually create catastrophes, casualties

Canceling cats got their canopies collapsing

Detonate a dime of dank daily doing dough

Demonstrations, Don Dada on the down low

Eating other editors with each and every energetic

Epileptic episode, elevated etiquette

Furious fat fabulous fantastic

Flurries of funk felt feeding the fanatics

Gift got great global goods gone glorious

Getting godly in his game with the goriest

Hit 'em high, hella height, historical

Hey holocaust hints hear 'em holler at your homeboy

Imitators idolize, I intimidate

In an instant, I'll rise in an irate state

Juiced on my jams like jheri curls jocking joints

Justly, it's just me, writing my journals

Kindly I'm kindling all kinds of ink on

Karate kick type brits in my kingdom

Let me live a long life, lyrically lessons is

Learned lame louses just lose to my livery

My mind makes marvelous moves, masses

Marvel and move, many mock what I've mastered

Niggas nap knowing I'm nice naturally

Knack, never lack, make noise nationally

Operation, opposition, off not optional

Out of sight, out of mind, wide beaming opticals

Perfected poem, powerful punch lines

Pummeling petty powder puffs in my prime

Quite quaint quotes keep quiet it's Quantum

Quarrelers ain't got a quarter of what we got uh

Really raw raps, rising up rapidly

Riding the rushing radioactivity

Super scientifical sound search sought

Silencing super fire saps that are soft

Tales ten times talented, too tough

Take that, challengers, get a tune up

Universal, unique untouched

Unadulterated, the raw uncut

Verb vice lord victorious valid

Violate vibes that are vain make em vanished

While I'm all well what a wise wordsmith just

Weaving up words, weeded up on my work shift

Xerox, my X-radiation holes extra large

X-height letters, and xylophone tones

Yellow back, yak mouth, young ones yaws

Yesterday's lawn yard sell our yawn

Zig-zag zombies, zoom in to the zenith

Zero in zen thoughts, overzealous rhyme ZEALOTS!...

(Good... can you say it faster?)

"Oh! She fucking nailed that shit! Buttercup wins" Brick was actually hyped up by that and between you and me I let a tiny smile appear on my face before letting it fall back into my usual smirk.

To be continued

*that shit was fucking awesome XD*


End file.
